KSHB-TV
KBMA-TV 1970–1972 The station signed on the air on August 10, 1970 under the callsign KBMA-TV (standing for Businessmen's Assurance Company of America, which provided initial funds for the station's founding). It was owned by Wilson D. Grant and managed under Bob Wormington. From the early 1970s through the 1980s, it was available on many cable systems in Iowa, Nebraska, Kansas, and Oklahoma effectively becoming a regional superstation. This included many large Midwestern cities that didn't have independent stations of their own, such as Des Moines, Omaha, Lincoln, and Wichita. 1972–1977 kbmatelevision.jpg|Secondary logo kbmaslogan.jpg|Station slogan (1975-1977) kbmapromo.jpg|Station promo (1975) 1977–1979 1979–1981 kbma79logo.jpg|Glass logo used in promos kbma79promo.jpg|Promo graphic Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 8.35.08 PM.png|Promo for INN Network News KSHB-TV 1981–1984 The station changed its callsign to the current KSHB-TV in September 1981, in order to reflect its new ownership by Scripps Howard Broadcasting, which acquired the station in 1977. 41news81.jpg|''41 News Update'' slide (1981) 1984–1985 kshb84.jpg|Alternate logo 41news84.jpg|''41 News Update'' slide (1984) kshbwedprime.jpg|KSHB Wednesday Prime promo (1984) kshbthursprime.jpg|KSHB Thurday Prime Promo (1984) 1985–1987 In 1985, KSHB launched two 15-minute news programs titled 41 Express for weeknights and Weekend News for Saturday and Sunday nights. KSHB also became the Kansas City area's original Fox affiliate starting on October 9, 1986. However, it still essentially programmed as an independent station since the Fox network only provided programming for a few nights out of the week at that time. kshbexpress.jpg|Newscast open (1985) kshbnews85b.jpg|Newscast close (1985) 41expresslogo.jpg|''41 Express'' bumper (1985) kshbnews85a.jpg|Weekend newscast open (1985) kshbmovie85.jpg|Movie open (1985) kshbscifib.jpg|Movie open (1985) kshbpromo85.jpg|KSHB Wednesday Promo (1985) kshbkidspromo.jpg|KSHB Kids Promo (1986) 1987–1988 kshb87fox.jpg|Logo used in network promo kshb87logo.jpg|Logo as seen in local promo kshbmovie.jpg|Movie open (1987) kshbspecial87.jpg|Special Presentation (1987) kshb87tiles.jpg|Background used in bumpers 41expressbreak.jpg|''41 Express'' bumper (1987) 1988–1992 kshbnews88.jpg|Newsbreak bumper kshbamlive.jpg|Opening to A.M. Live kshb88promo.jpg|Logo used in network promo kshbmovie90s.jpg|Movie open (1988) kshbspecial88.jpg|Special Presentation (1988) Screenshot_2016-03-10-11-37-00.png|Circa 1990 kshb91promo.jpg|Movie promo (1991) 41foxkidsclub.jpg|''41 Fox Kids Club'' logo (1990–1994) kshbkids90s.jpg|The second ad for 41 Fox kids club. (1991) 1992–1994 KSHB-TV rebranded itself as "KSHB Fox 41" in early 1992. The logo was modeled after Fox's 1987-1993 network logo. During this era, KSHB launched its first half-hour local newscast Fox 41 News at 9:00 in August 1993. Then. After Fox Affiliation Runs Out kshb92tonight.jpg|Weeknight promo (1992) kshbbigmovie92.jpg|Seen on the intro in The Big Movie. (1992) kshb92promo.jpg|Promo for "The Arsenio Hall Show" (1992) kshb93.jpg|Promo for "The Arsenio Hall Show" (1993) kshb93promo.jpg|Weeknight promo (early 1994) kshbfox41news.jpg|''Fox 41 News at 9:00'' open (1993–1994) kshbnewsseeya93.jpg|Newscast close (1993) 1994–1995 KSHB became an NBC affiliate on September 12, 1994, swapping its Fox affiliation with WDAF-TV, as part of WDAF's then-owner New World Communications' groupwide affiliation deal with Fox. Its in-house news department, launched in 1993 (though the station had run news updates as early as 1981 while an independent station), also expanded its local news programming at that time. Screen Shot 2016-12-30 at 6.18.47 PM.png|''41 News'' open (September–November 1994) Screen Shot 2016-12-30 at 6.17.40 PM.png|''41 News'' start-of-newscast tease graphic (September–November 1994) kshbnews94.jpg|''41 News'' open (1994–1995) Kshbnewsseeya94.jpg|Newscast close (1994) kshb94alternate.jpg|Alternate station ID (1994) Screen Shot 2016-12-30 at 6.22.01 PM.png|Station ID (1994–1995) Screen Shot 2016-12-30 at 6.20.03 PM.png|Station ID (1994–1995) Screen Shot 2016-12-30 at 6.24.40 PM.png|News talent ID (September–November 1994) kshb94promo.jpg|Weekday promo (1994) Screen Shot 2016-12-30 at 6.26.08 PM.png|Weeknight promo (1994) Screen Shot 2016-12-30 at 6.19.00 PM.png| 1995–1999 kshb25th.jpg|25th Anniversary logo (1995) kshb95a.jpg|Station ID (May–November 1995) kshbnews95original.jpg|''41 News'' open (May–November 1995) kshb95b.jpg|Station ID (November 1995–1996) kshbnews95.jpg|''41 News'' 10 p.m. open (November 1995–1996) kshb96.jpg|Station ID (1996–1997) kshbnews96.jpg|''41 News'' open (1996–1997) kshb97logo.jpg|Station ID used in news open (1997–1999) kshbnews97.jpg|''41 News'' open (1997–1999) 41NewsV2.png 41NewsV1.png 41KSHB-DaytimeID.png 1999–2003 kshbnews99b.jpg|''NBC 41 News Today'' open (1999–2003) kshb99logo.jpg|Station ID used in news open (1999–2003) kshbnews99a.jpg|''NBC 41 News'' weekend open (1999–2003) 2003–2012 In 2003, KSHB changed its on-air branding to NBC Action News for both entertainment programming and newscasts (alternately referring to itself as "Your NBC Action News Station" for entertainment programming promotion); Tampa sister station WFTS-TV changed its on-air branding to ABC Action News in the same overall usage as KSHB a year earlier. kshbnews2003.jpg|''NBC Action News'' 10 p.m. open (2003–2008) kshb10pSa09242005_03open.jpg|Breaking news open (2003–2008) kshb09252005_wxid.jpg|Weather open (2003–2008) kshbkclive.jpg|''Kansas City Live'' open kshblate2000s.jpg|''NBC Action News'' logo used in newscast promo graphic (2008–2010) kshblate2000spromo.jpg|''NBC Action News'' logo used in newscast promo graphic (2008–2010) kshb2010.JPG|''NBC Action News'' open (2010–2012) Mzl.bygqgpus.480x480-75.jpg|''NBC Action News'' logo used in newscast promo graphic (2010–2012) 2012–present On February 3, 2012, KSHB changed its on-air branding back to NBC 41 (and to 41 Action News for newscasts) with minimal advance promotion, after approximately nine years of using the NBC Action News branding; the 2003-era logo was modified, adding the number "41" (and a red background behind it) on the left side, along with a resized NBC peacock logo. KSHB social logo.png|Alternate logo, used primarily on KSHB's social media channels. 419592 10150527915926190 68122026189 9482577 1948022242 n.jpg|''41 Action News'' open (February–August 2012) 41actionnews.jpg|''41 Action News'' open (August 2012–present) Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:NBC network affiliates Category:The E.W. Scripps Company Category:Kansas City Category:Missouri Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:Former independent television stations in the United States Category:Former superstations in the United States Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 41 Category:1970 Category:1981 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1970 Category:Television stations involved in the 1994-1996 United States broadcast TV realignment